Tractors, utility vehicles or zero turn mowers used for lawn care may carry a mower deck covering two or more rotary cutting blades on the lower ends of vertically oriented spindles. A mower deck may be attached to the vehicle with mechanical linkages that allow the deck to be carried at a range of different cutting heights, and raised or lowered between each height. The blade spindles may be rotated by one or more belts and pulleys above the top surface of the deck, which may be driven by a belt and/or power take off shaft connected to the engine or other power source. Each blade spindle may be mounted in a spindle pocket or well in the deck's top surface. For operator safety and shielding, spindle covers may be attached using hardware such as threaded fasteners through the top surface of the deck. The spindle covers are located over the pockets or wells, guarding the spindle pockets and pulleys on the upper ends of the spindles.
It is desirable to periodically remove the spindle covers to perform service and maintenance work on the mower deck. This work may include cleaning out grass clippings and debris that collects in the spindle pockets, greasing the spindle bearings, and removing or replacing the belt. A wrench or socket may be used to loosen and disconnect the threaded fasteners or other hardware connecting each spindle cover to the mower deck. Operators who lack the time or the right tools to remove and reinstall the spindle covers may skip the service and maintenance work on the mower deck.
There is a need for a mower deck spindle cover that helps reduce or minimize the time required to perform service and maintenance work on a mower deck. There is a need for a mower deck spindle cover that provides easy access to each spindle pocket of the mower deck without tools or fasteners. There is a need for a mower deck spindle cover that may not be removed from the mower deck unless the mower deck is separated from the tractor or vehicle and not operational. There is a need for a mower deck spindle cover that is not complex and includes relatively few parts.